


Exodus

by Regenengel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversion camp, Deutsch | German, Ex-Gay Movement, F/F, Homophobia, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Regenengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wächst in einer streng konservativen Familie im mittleren Westen der USA auf. Die Mutter ist tief religiös, der Vater autoritär und gefühlskalt, und der Bruder kämpft mit allen Mitteln um die Zuneigung der Eltern. Jahrelang ist Sarah eine vorbildliche Tochter, Schülerin und Christin. Doch dann tritt Maggie in ihr Leben und nichts ist mehr so wie zuvor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> Das im Rahmen eines Schreibprojekts vorgegebene Thema zu dieser Geschichte war "Homophobie".
> 
> Entstehungszeitraum: Juni 2009
> 
> Begriffe und Bibelanspielungen, die mit einem Sternchen ([*]) versehen sind, habe ich in den Schlussbemerkungen noch einmal näher erklärt. Wer nicht bibelfest ist, dem lege ich es ans Herz, diese kurze Erläuterung zum Verständnis meiner Geschichte zu lesen. Der Titel bezieht sich auf den letzten Satz, der ebenfalls erklärt wird, das bitte erst am Schluss lesen. Danke! :)

Im Sommer glich Little Rock[*] einem Vorhof zur Hölle. Selbst die Luft flimmerte über der Asphaltdecke, als ob sie brannte. Trotz dieses Wissens traf mich die Hitze wie eine Wand aus stehender, kochender Luft. Einen Moment lang wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, doch schon im nächsten wurde ich von nachströmenden Passagieren die Gangway hinuntergeschoben. Binnen weniger Minuten klebte meine Bluse an mir und ich hätte alles darum gegeben, die Strickjacke ausziehen zu dürfen, die ich darüber trug.  
Meiner Begleiterin schien die Hitze nichts auszumachen. Nicht einmal die dicken Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn konnten ihrem Gesicht die Härte nehmen. Die Aussicht, mich gleich von ihr verabschieden zu können, hatte etwas Erlösendes, obwohl es Dankbarkeit sein würde, die man von mir erwartete. In Gedanken sprach ich mir selbst Mut zu: Diese Erwartung war nichts im Vergleich zu all denen, die bereits hinter mir lagen, auch diese Prüfung würde ich noch bestehen.  
Wir stiegen in einen wartenden Bus und ich war froh, einen Stehplatz in der Nähe der Dachfenster ergattern zu können. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt ich mein Gesicht zur Wagendecke, um so viel wie möglich von dem leichten, allerdings kaum Kühlung bringenden Fahrtwind aufzufangen. Ein bisschen fühlte es sich dennoch an wie Fliegen, wenn man sich die Motorengeräusche und das Stimmgewirr wegdachte. Im Wegdenken war ich gut geworden, hatte enorme Fortschritte gemacht in den letzten Monaten. Nie hätte ich vermutet, dass man so viele Dinge einfach wegdenken konnte. Autosuggestion nannte sich das und ich war eine Zeit lang ihr ungekürter Meister gewesen.  
Nach wenigen Minuten Bustransfer hatten wir das Gate erreicht. Unter den wachsamen Augen meiner Begleiterin fischte ich meinen Koffer vom Förderband und ließ die letzte Sicherheitskontrolle über mich ergehen. Als wir endlich den Wartebereich betraten, fiel mein Blick zuerst auf meine Mutter. In einem bodenlangen, weißen Kleid stand sie ganz vorne an der Absperrung und hielt eine Sonnenblume in den Händen. Ein paar Schritte hinter ihr standen mein Vater und mein Bruder, beide mit verschränkten Armen und undurchsichtigen Mienen. Ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich auf sie zuging. Die große Prüfung begann.

„Sarah, endlich!“ Überschwänglich fiel mir meine Mutter um den Hals. Die neun Monate, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen hatten, hatten tiefe Furchen in ihrem Gesicht zurückgelassen, doch jetzt wurden sie von ihrem Lachen überstrahlt. „Es ist so schön, dich wieder bei uns zu haben. Ohne dich ist unsere Familie einfach nicht komplett.“  
„Ja, wir haben dich echt vermisst“, bestätigte mein Bruder Jonathan spöttisch und wandte sich der Abflugtafel zu, als sei dort etwas wahnsinnig Spannendes zu sehen.  
Etwas in meiner Brust krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aber meine Mutter ließ mich ohnehin nicht zu Wort kommen. Noch immer hielt sie mich an den Schultern und musterte mich eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du hast eine neue Frisur“, stellte sie fest und fuhr mir durch die schulterlangen, verschwitzten Haare. „Und dieser Rock... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann du zuletzt einen Rock getragen hast.“ Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie sich zu meinem Vater umwandte, der sich leise mit meiner Begleiterin unterhielt. „Ist unsere Tochter nicht eine schöne junge Frau? Oh, ich bin so stolz auf dich, Sarah, so unglaublich stolz!“ Immer wieder strich sie mir über den Kopf und drückte mich an sich, als sei ich ein kleines Kind. Oder der verlorene Sohn aus dem Evangelium nach Lukas.[*]  
„Genug jetzt“, unterbrach uns mein Vater, „die Leute drehen sich schon nach uns um. Wollt ihr, dass Gerüchte entstehen?“ Nervös sah er sich um, aber die anderen Menschen beachteten uns gar nicht. Trotzdem wich die Anspannung nicht aus seinem Gesicht, als er mich aufforderte: „Verabschiede dich jetzt von Mrs. Fletcher, Sarah, und dann fahren wir sofort nach Hause.“  
Gehorsam gab ich meiner Begleiterin die Hand. „Vielen Dank für Ihren Beistand in den letzten Monaten“, sagte ich und betrachtete dabei ihre glänzenden Schuhspitzen.  
„Ich bin nur Gottes Werkzeug“, antwortete sie distanziert. „Zu helfen, wo er es wünscht, ist meine Pflicht.“ Dann gab sie meinem Vater ein Kuvert. „Das ist die letzte Rechnung“, erklärte sie. „Außerdem enthält es ein Informationsheft, das Ihnen durch die nächsten Wochen helfen soll. Sie sollten jetzt noch kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, Ihre Tochter war sehr, sehr schwach. Jetzt geht es ihr zwar besser, aber sie muss auch weiterhin vor den Angriffen der gleichgeschlechtlichen Sünder geschützt werden.“  
„Wir werden gut auf sie achtgeben“, versprach meine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte die entgeisterte Mrs. Fletcher. „Danke, dass Sie uns unsere Tochter zurückgebracht haben!“  
Missbilligend verzog mein Vater die Mundwinkel. „Das ist nun wirklich nichts, was man hier in aller Öffentlichkeit klären müsste. Seht lieber zu, dass ihr zum Auto kommt!“  
Förmlich verabschiedete er sich von Mrs. Fletcher, die ihre Fassung nur allmählich wiedergewann, und ging dann voran, um uns einen Weg durch die überfüllte Eingangshalle zu bahnen. Jonathan folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, ließ aber keine Gelegenheit aus, mir über die Schulter gehässige Blicke zuzuwerfen. Nur meine Mutter konnte ihrer anhaltenden Freude gar nicht genug Ausdruck verleihen. Keinen Moment lang ließ sie meinen Arm los und machte es mir dadurch alles andere als einfach, meinen Koffer auf seinen zwei wackligen Rollen in Balance zu halten.  
„Ich konnte es gar nicht richtig glauben, als wir endlich den erlösenden Telefonanruf erhielten“, teilte sie mir mit. „Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir schon befürchtet, du könntest es nicht schaffen. Jeden Tag haben dein Bruder und ich für dich gebetet. Aber jetzt bin ich so unbeschreiblich glücklich! Ich habe für heute Abend Daniel zum Essen eingeladen, wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Er will dir übrigens helfen, den versäumten Schulstoff nachzuholen.“ Plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen und nahm mich an beiden Händen. „Du freust dich doch auch, oder? Ich meine... du bist doch geheilt, nicht wahr?“  
Ich sah in ihr ängstliches Gesicht und lächelte. „Ja, Mama, ich bin geheilt. Ich bin nur etwas müde vom Flug, das ist alles.“  
Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, dann zog sie mich erneut in ihre Arme. „Oh Kind, es tut mir leid, natürlich bist du das. Ich kann es nur noch gar nicht fassen, dass endlich alles wieder gut ist. Die Vorstellung, dich zu verlieren an diese schreckliche Krankheit... Es wäre furchtbar gewesen. Oh Sarah, ich bin ja so erleichtert.“

Mein Vater wollte am liebsten auf direktem Wege nach Hause fahren, aber meine Mutter bestand darauf, dass er sie und mich drei Straßen weiter vor unserer Dorfkirche absetzte. „Ein kleines Gebet des Dankes ist ja wohl das Mindeste!“, sagte sie entschieden.  
Pfarrer Godwin war ein langer, hagerer Mann, dessen Meinung man in unserem Dorf sehr schätzte. Er war, wie ich erfuhr, einer der wenigen Menschen, der wusste, wo ich die letzten neun Monate wirklich gewesen war. Meine Mutter war täglich, meist in Begleitung von Jonathan, zu ihm gekommen, um für meine Erlösung zu beten.  
Bis zur Abendandacht waren es noch zwei Stunden und so waren wir mit dem Pastor allein in dem angenehm kühlen Gotteshaus. Wir knieten in der ersten Bank, während Pfarrer Godwin ein langes, feierliches Dankgebet sprach, in dem es darum ging, dass Gott uns aus Sünde und Schuld befreit und jedem Menschen immer wieder die Chance zu Besinnung und Umkehr gibt. „Die Dämonen der Hölle mögen uns noch so sehr in Versuchung führen: Wer den Geboten des Herrn folgt, wird errettet werden. Denn sein Licht ist es, das uns zu ewigem Heil führt. Amen.“  
„Amen“, murmelte meine Mutter neben mir.  
„Und nun“, sagte er und legte mir die Hand auf den Kopf, „solltest du dem Herrn danken für seine Güte, die dich aus den Fängen des Teufels befreit hat.“  
„Ich danke dir, Herr“, murmelte ich pflichtgemäß, „dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast für den furchtbaren Fehler, den ich begangen habe. Ich danke dir, dass du mich aus der Dunkelheit der Schuld zu dir ins Licht geführt hast. Amen.“  
Pfarrer Godwin nickte zufrieden. „Willkommen zurück in unserer Gemeinde. Ich war in großer Sorge um dich, mein Kind.“  
„Ja, ich habe mir auch Sorgen um mich gemacht. Aber jetzt weiß ich, was ich in Wahrheit will“, beteuerte ich und lächelte zuversichtlich.  
Er erwiderte das Lächeln und zeichnete mir mit dem Daumen ein Kreuz auf die Stirn. „Dann ruh dich aus von deiner beschwerlichen Reise und bleibe so standhaft und fromm.“  
Ich nickte und meine Mutter wischte sich heimlich eine Träne aus den Augen.

Wie angekündigt hatten wir zum Abendessen Besuch. Daniel war zwanzig, fünf Monate älter als ich, und wohnte nebenan. Er war ein eher stiller Mensch, aber ausgesprochen höflich. Meine Mutter schwärmte schon seit vielen Jahren für ihn und setzte alles daran, um ihn eines Tages als Schwiegersohn in unserer Familie begrüßen zu können. An ihm war das von Anfang an nie gescheitert, aber ich war von der Aussicht, mich noch vor meinem Highschool-Abschluss zu verloben, wenig begeistert gewesen.  
Daniel selbst traf eigentlich keine Schuld. So oft wir uns sahen, verhielt er sich mir gegenüber wie ein vollendeter Gentleman und gab sich größte Mühe, mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Zuerst unterhielten wir uns nur über unsere Familien, die Schule oder die Gottesdienste, die wir bald zusammen besuchten. Später fuhren wir im Kombi seines Vaters auch ab und an ins Kino oder einfach nur so raus in die Natur. Daniel wurde für mich mehr und mehr zu dem Bruder, der Jonathan nie sein würde: ein Freund, dem ich mich anvertrauen und an dessen Seite ich das Leben genießen konnte.  
Manchmal meldete sich mein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Daniels zaghafte Annäherungsversuche absichtlich ignorierte, um ihn nicht abweisen zu müssen. Aber dann redete ich mir ein, dass ich einfach noch Zeit brauchte und dass die großen Gefühle eines Tages schon noch kommen würden.  
Je länger wir unsere Freundschaft pflegten, desto ungeduldiger wurde freilich meiner Mutter. „Er wäre der perfekte Ehemann und Vater“, redete sie mir gut zu. „Vielleicht könnt ihr sogar dein Versprechen gemeinsam erneuern!“  
Besagtes Versprechen bestand in einer Verpflichtungskarte von [i]True Love Waits[/i], die ich ein Jahr zuvor bei einer Jugendveranstaltung der Pfarrgemeinde unterzeichnet hatte: „Weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass wahre Liebe wartet, verspreche ich heute vor Gott, mir selbst, meiner Familie, meinem zukünftigen Ehemann und meinen zukünftigen Kindern, sexuell enthaltsam zu leben bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich vor Gott den ewigen Bund der Ehe eingehen werde.“  
True Love, die wahre Liebe. Leider hatte man mir bei dieser feierlichen Unterzeichnung nicht erklärt, wie man sie findet. Woher sollte ich also wissen, ob Daniel es war, auf den zu warten ich versprochen hatte? Mein Umfeld schien ausnahmslos davon überzeugt, allen voran meine Mutter, und so hoffte ich, dass ich irgendwann aufwachen und Daniel mit neuen Augen sehen konnte. Doch als mir die Liebe eines Tages tatsächlich die Augen öffnete, da war es nicht Daniel, der sie zum Leuchten brachte.  
„Noch Kartoffeln, Sarah?“  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken. „Gern, Mama.“  
Vier Augenpaare waren schon den ganzen Abend auf mich gerichtet und ich war froh um jeden Bissen, der mir eine Ausrede gab, das Gesicht nicht heben zu müssen. Die Blicke der anderen waren nur schwer zu ertragen, obwohl alles genau so gekommen war, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Jeder suchte nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen in meinem Verhalten, aber nicht alle Anwesenden wollten die Nachricht von meiner Heilung bestätigt sehen, so viel war klar.  
„Und, habt ihr noch Pläne für heute Abend?“, erkundigte sich meine Mutter im Plauderton. Sie gab sich spürbar Mühe, sich die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ich habe Zeit mitgebracht“, antwortete Daniel. „Das heißt, wenn Sarah möchte.“ Unsicher musterte er mich.  
„Ja, warum nicht“, sagte ich mit kratziger Stimme.  
Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer das alles für dich war. Aber ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder ein normales Leben führen kannst. Das verspreche ich!“  
Überfordert nickte ich. Meine Mutter hatte die Fingerspitzen an den Mund gepresst. Am Tisch herrschte atemlose Stille.  
Langsam legte sich Daniels Hand auf meine, als er aufstand und sich räusperte. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich in dunkler Vorahnung.  
„Sarah“, begann er und räusperte sich erneut. Seine Hand war warm und feucht. „Du hast Schlimmes durchgemacht. Der Teufen hat dich in Versuchung geführt und ich weiß von deinem Bruder, dass du nicht immer stark genug gewesen bist, seiner Verblendung zu widerstehen.“  
Jonathans Blick bohrte sich in meinen, unverhohlener Hass lag in seinen dunklen Augen.  
„Aber“, fuhr Daniel fort und umfasste meine Hand eindringlich mit beiden Händen, „ich weiß auch, dass du gekämpft hast. Mit Gottes Hilfe konntest du das Gift besiegen, das in deine Seele eingedrungen war. Endlich bist du wieder zu uns ins Licht getreten. Du bist hier immer noch willkommen, Sarah. Wenn Gott dir verzeiht, dann muss ich es auch. Du weißt, ich habe dich immer geliebt, seit wir uns das erste Mal sahen, und ich liebe dich noch. Deswegen möchte ich deine Eltern gerne um die Erlaubnis bitten, um deine Hand anhalten zu dürfen.“  
Dies war der Moment, den nur eine Person noch mehr gefürchtet hatte als ich: mein Bruder. Dieser wirkte wie zu Marmor erstarrt: Kalkweiß und regungslos saß er da, nur seine Lippen bebten leicht. Der junge Prinz drohte entthront zu werden. Beinahe hätte ich bei seinem Anblick lachen mögen, doch in Wahrheit wusste ich nur zu gut um die rasende Wut, die in ihm gärte und ihn zu einer lebenden Zeitbombe machte. Ich hatte seinen Hass schon einmal zu spüren bekommen, damals vor ziemlich genau neun Monaten.

***

Schon als meine Mutter immer offensiver damit begonnen hatte, bei mir um Daniel als neues Familienmitglied zu werben, hatte Jonathan instinktiv erkannt, welche Gefahr von dem vier Jahre älteren Mann ausging, der plötzlich zusammen mit mir in den Mittelpunkt der familiären Aufmerksamkeit rückte. Daniel hatte alles, was er nicht hatte: Hervorragende Noten, ein blendend gutes Aussehen und einen überwältigenden Charme. Vor allem aber hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe unserer Eltern, und das war mehr, als Jonathan ertragen konnte.  
Seit diesem Tag hasste mein Bruder mich und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, mich bloßzustellen. Nicht einmal vor Spionage und Manipulation schreckte er zurück. Doch solange Daniel an meiner Seite stand, bot ich ihm keine Angriffsfläche. – Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er mich mit Maggie in der Mädchentoilette erwischte und es plötzlich nicht mehr nötig war, mich mit Lügen zu denunzieren.  
Natürlich hätte ich alles abstreiten können, es gab ja keine Fotos, auf denen unser Kuss zu sehen gewesen wäre. Aber ich brauchte kein Foto, um zu wissen, was ich getan hatte, und meine Eltern brauchten kein Foto, um mir anzusehen, dass die Wahrheit noch viel, viel schlimmer war als das, was mein Bruder ihnen bereits erzählt hatte.  
Es war der Sündenfall.[*] Mein Vater gab mir eine so kräftige Ohrfeige, dass ich taumelnd zu Boden ging. Meine Mutter saß auf dem Sofa und weinte. Mein Bruder, der daneben saß, strich ihr scheinbar tröstend über den Rücken, grinste dabei aber triumphierend. Und ich, ich schämte mich. So sehr, dass ich es nicht einmal schaffte, wütend auf Jonathan zu sein. Mochte er mich auch verpetzt haben, so konnte ich dennoch nicht ihm die Schuld für mein Vergehen anlasten. Nicht er hatte seine Familie verraten, sondern ich. Nicht er hatte Schuld auf sich geladen, sondern ich. Nicht er hatte sich versündigt, sondern ich ganz allein.  
Merkwürdigerweise verspürte ich nur Erleichterung, dass es nun herausgekommen war und ich nicht länger allein diesem bodenlosen Abgrund meiner Selbst gegenüberstand. Endlich würde ich Hilfe erhalten, endlich würde dieser Albtraum ein Ende haben, diese trügerischen, federleichten Gefühle, die schon im nächsten Moment wie Blei auf meiner Seele lasteten, wenn mir bewusst wurde, welcher Art sie waren. Es fühlte sich an, als säße etwas Fremdes, Monströses in meiner Brust und würde meinem Herz befehlen, schneller zu schlagen, sobald ich Maggie nur von Weiten erblickte. Es ließ mir das Blut in die Wangen schießen, wenn sie mich anlächelte, ließ meine Hände schwitzen, wenn wir miteinander sprachen, jagte mir heiße Schauer über den Körper, jedes Mal, wenn sie mich küsste.  
Wie hatte ich zulassen können, dass es solche Macht über mich bekam? Eigentlich war doch alles nur ein Spiel gewesen zwischen Maggie und mir. Ein bedeutungsloses Herumalbern zwischen Teenagern. Ich war doch nicht... lesbisch.  
Konnte man überhaupt einfach so lesbisch werden? Ich war schließlich nicht missbraucht worden. Auch nicht verführt. Es gab nicht einmal Homosexuelle bei uns, die mich mit ihrer Lebensweise hätten infizieren können. Wieso also dieses verdammte Herzrasen und das Kribbeln im Bauch, wieso die feuchten Hände und das Verlangen nach... Allein der Gedanke daran war ungeheuerlich und löste ein würgendes Gefühl des Ekels in mir aus.  
„Sarah, Kind“, sagte meine Mutter und streckte beschwörend ihre Hände nach mir aus, um mich zu sich ans Sofa zu ziehen. „Sei ehrlich. Du wolltest das gar nicht, stimmt’s? Du magst doch in Wahrheit auch Jungs, oder?“  
Irgendetwas schnürte mir die Luft ab. Auch diese Frage hatte ich mir schon unzählige Male gestellt. Doch so sehr ich es mir wünschte, dieses aufregende Flattern im Bauch hatte ich weder bei Daniel noch bei irgendeinem anderen Jungen je gespürt. „Ich weiß es nicht“, würgte ich verzweifelt hervor. „Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, warum das alles passiert.“ Schluchzend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in ihren Armen. „Es frisst mich auf. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Bitte, Mama: Hilf mir!“  
Überfordert strich meiner Mutter mir über den Kopf, doch ich spürte es kaum. „Es ist eine göttliche Prüfung“, diagnostizierte sie mit einem Funken Hoffnung in der Stimme. „Das muss es sein. Er will deine Standhaftigkeit und Treue prüfen. Wir gehen am besten sofort zu Pfarrer Godwin.“  
„Niemals!“, brüllte mein Vater unbeherrscht und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wenn auch nur ein Wort davon diesen Raum verlässt, werdet ihr euch wünschen, ihr wärt nie geboren!“ Sein Gesicht war dunkelrot angelaufen und sein Atem raste unkontrolliert.  
„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun!“ Noch nie hatte ich meine Mutter so verzweifelt gesehen. Ihre Augen waren völlig verquollen vom vielen Weinen und ihr Brustkorb bebte bei jedem Schluchzen. Der Anblick brach mir das Herz.  
„Am liebsten würde ich ihr diese gotteslästerliche Perversion aus dem Leib prügeln!“, schrie mein Vater und man sah am Weiß um seine Knöchel, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen musste, diesen Gedanken nicht augenblicklich in die Tat umzusetzen. „Meine Tochter, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, eine Buhle[*] des Teufels! Hast du keinen Funken Anstand und Gottesfurcht in dir?“  
„Genau, du bist eine Schande für die ganze Familie!“, fiel Jonathan eifrig ein. „Sieh dir bloß an, was du Mama angetan hast! Sie ist völlig am Ende deinetwegen!“  
Wie üblich schenkte mein Vater ihm keine Beachtung. Stattdessen zog er mich grob an den Haaren zurück und flüsterte gefährlich leise: „Niemand wird jemals davon erfahren. Du wirst diese vier Wände nicht mehr verlassen, bis du wieder zur Vernunft gekommen bist. Und wenn ich sie dir eigenhändig einbläuen muss.“ Mit einer Geste der Abscheu stieß mich zurück in die Arme meiner Mutter und wandte sich ab.  
Hemmungslos weinend sank ich in mir zusammen. War ich ihm jetzt sogar schon für Schläge zu schmutzig? Meine Mutter klammerte sich an mich wie eine Ertrinkende. „Nein“, flehte sie, „nein, es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Das ist eine Krankheit, das kann man doch heilen. Bitte, wir müssen ihr doch helfen, sie ist unsere Tochter! Sie muss einfach wieder gesund werden!“ Sie nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und hob sanft meinen Kopf an. „Hörst du, Kind, wir helfen dir! Wir sind bei dir, du schaffst das! Du kannst in ein Camp gehen für... solche Leute. Da gibt es Spezialisten, die können dich wieder gesund machen. Alles wird gut, hörst du? Alles wird wieder gut...“

***

Auch jetzt wiederholte sie diese Worte wie ein Mantra, verzückter diesmal, erleichtert: „Oh, Sarah, jetzt wird endlich alles gut!“ Längst war sie um den Tisch herum gelaufen und hatte Daniel in ihre Arme gezogen und geküsst. „Ich freu mich ja so für euch, ich freu mich ja so.“  
Mein Vater murmelte etwas, das wie „Gott sei Dank“ klang, aber eine bittere Note von Ironie in sich trug. Niemand außer mir bemerkte es, am wenigsten Daniel, der sichtlich erleichtert darüber war, die unangenehme Pflicht des Antragstellens nun hinter sich gebracht zu haben, und mit meiner Mutter um die Wette strahlte.  
Ich hingegen strahlte nicht. Gleich musste die Prüfung ihren entscheidenden Höhepunkt erreichen, doch die Anspannung schnürte mir die Kehle zu und lähmte meine Beine. Innerlich zählte ich meine Atemzüge. Eins, zwei, drei... Als ich bei zehn angekommen war, hatte meine Mutter sich wieder beruhigt und mir gegenüber Platz genommen. Immer noch bekundete sie ohne Unterlass, wie glücklich sie über unsere bevorstehende Hochzeit wäre.  
„Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen“, begann ich und stand auf. Weitere zwei Atemzüge vergingen.  
„Sarah, ich warne dich!“, sagte mein Vater scharf.  
Es kostete viel Überwindung, ihn anzusehen, und noch mehr, mich nicht sogleich wieder zu setzen. „Ich habe im Camp jemanden kennen gelernt. Er heißt Peter.“  
Meine Mutter atmete hörbar aus. Ein Mann, immerhin.  
„Und durch ihn ist mir etwas klargeworden.“ Ich sah zu Daniel, der meine Hand längst losgelassen hatte. Blass war er geworden und hielt sich an der Lehne seines Stuhls fest.  
„Peter war von Beginn an immer für mich da. Er hat mich getröstet, wenn es mir schlecht ging – und das war sehr oft. Er hat zu mir gestanden, auch wenn ich mich selbst gehasst habe. Er hat mich nie aufgegeben und mir immer Mut zugesprochen, sogar als er selbst am Ende war.“  
„Liebst du ihn?“, unterbrach Daniel mich.  
„Ich liebe ihn als Freund“, antwortete ich. Genaugenommen stimmte das zwar nicht, aber meine Gefühle waren seit Wochen eine einzige Heuchelei gewesen, da machte diese eine kleine Lüge jetzt auch nichts mehr.

***

„Ja, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt“, hatte ich Mrs. Fletcher gestanden, als sie Peter und mich beim Küssen erwischt hatte. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte ich nicht einmal geahnt, welch schauspielerisches Talent in mir schlummerte, und hätte ich es geahnt... nun, es war immer noch eine Sünde. Aber durch Peter hatte sich so viel verändert...  
Kennen lernte ich ihn gleich an meinem ersten Abend im Camp, als ich vor den vielen neugierigen Blicken aus dem gemeinschaftlichen Speisesaal in die Küche floh, wo ich noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor unter strenger Anleitung Kartoffeln geschält hatte.  
„Das legt sich wieder“, hörte ich plötzlich eine belustigte Stimme hinter mir und sah, dass mein Sitznachbar mir gefolgt war. Hinter ihm an der Tür stand eine der Angestellten des Camps und beobachtete uns. Ihn schien das nicht weiter zu stören, ich musste mich aber erst noch daran gewöhnen, keinerlei Privatsphäre mehr zu haben. „Ich bin Peter“, sagte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin.  
Ich nahm sie zögernd. „Sarah.“  
„Wie gesagt, das geht vorbei“, sagte er und deutete zurück. „Die Mädels prüfen, ob du ihren ehrbaren Vorsätzen hetero zu werden, gefährlich werden könntest. Und die Jungs...“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Die Jungs prüfen, ob du ihnen dabei helfen könntest.“  
Ich musste ihn ziemlich entgeistert angestarrt haben, denn er lachte auf. „Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht gleich über dich herfallen. Solche Versuche habe ich längst hinter mir.“  
„Und?“, erkundigte ich mich. Mir war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, meine Heilung von der Kussfertigkeit eines schwulen Jungen abhängig zu machen.  
„Erfolglos natürlich.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wurde dann sehr ernst. „Wenn man es nicht wirklich will, dann kann man es auch lassen.“  
„Und wie schafft man es, das zu wollen?“, erkundigte ich mich.  
„Wenn du es rausfindest, gib mir Bescheid, meine Eltern wird’s freuen“, sagte er mit einem Seufzen.

In den darauffolgenden Wochen ging ich durch die Hölle. Tagsüber musste ich mit den anderen Mädchen bis zum Umfallen schuften: Küchenarbeit, Gartenarbeit, Ziegen, Kühe und Hühner versorgen, Nähen und Putzen. Pausen gab es nur zu den Gottesdienstzeiten und abends, wenn wir moderierte Diskussionen zu vorgegebenen Themen führten, deren Ergebnis stets das gleiche war: Frauen waren von der natürlichen, göttlichen Ordnung dazu bestimmt, ihren Mann zu unterstützen und seine Kinder aufzuziehen. Das waren keine neuen Erkenntnisse für mich, und sie halfen mir auch nicht bei meinem Problem: Sobald ich abends allein in meinem winzigen Zimmer war, dachte ich an Maggie. War ich besonders erschöpft, träumte ich manchmal, wie sie mich küsste und ihre Fingerspitzen über meinen Bauch strichen. Wenn ich dann am Morgen erwachte, überwältigte mich regelmäßig ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl des Ekels, gegen das alle Arbeit und alles Beten nichts half.  
Regelmäßig gestand ich meine Träume bei der Beichte und war dankbar für die Strafen, die sie nach sich zogen, doch letzten Endes halfen auch die viel zu harten Schläge von Mrs. Fletcher nichts. Ich begann, die Nächte zu fürchten, und diese Angst stahl mir den Tag. Bald spukte Maggie selbst bei der Arbeit wie ein Geist durch meine Gedanken, tauchte völlig unvermutet plötzlich auf und ließ sich nicht wieder verscheuchen. So oft ich mir sagte, dass ich nicht einmal mit Abscheu an sie denken durfte, tat ich es doch, selbst in meinen Gebeten zu Gott war sie das einzige Thema.  
Peter hingegen schien das alles nicht allzu schwer zu nehmen. Auch er wurde regelmäßig mit Strafarbeiten überhäuft und konnte abends des öfteren nicht schmerzfrei sitzen, doch insgesamt hatte ich den Eindruck, litt er weniger unter seiner Persönlichkeitsstörung als vielmehr unter den Versuchen, diese zu heilen. Die Faszination, die von ihm ausging, war ungebrochen, und so erschien es mir am aussichtsreichsten, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.  
„Wie bitte?“ Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, lachte er mich aus. „Du willst mit mir gehen? Als Paar? Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich.“  
„Peter, bitte!“, flehte ich, „du bist meine letzte Hoffnung. Ich schaff das sonst nicht. Ich habe alles versucht, wirklich alles, aber ich kann sie nicht vergessen. Bitte hilf mir!“  
„Du verlangst Unmögliches von mir, Sarah“, sagte er sanft, aber bestimmt. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich nie so lieben könnte, wie du es verdienst.“  
„Das ist mir egal! Das ist mir doch völlig egal! Lieber lebe ich eine Lüge als...“ Erschrocken hielt ich inne, fassungslos wegen meiner eigenen Worte. Würde es wirklich immer eine Lüge sein, wenn ich mit einem Mann leben wollte? Das hieße, zuzugeben, dass ich unheilbar verdorben war und niemals mein Seelenheil erreichen konnte.  
Erst als Peters Arme sich um mich schlangen, merkte ich, dass ich weinte. Sanfte Hände strichen durch mein Haar, beruhigende Worte wurden in mein Ohr geflüstert und dann, ganz sacht nur, legten sich fremde Lippen auf meinen Mund. Peter hielt mich im Arm, als sei ich etwas unglaublich Kostbares und Zerbrechliches. Seine Wärme umfing mich und sein Streicheln spendete mir Trost. Erst als jede einzelne meiner Tränen fortgeküsst war, ließ Peter mich los, doch sein Blick blieb in einer großen Zärtlichkeit auf mir haften.  
„Sarah“, flüsterte er und strich mir über die Wange. „Arme, kleine Sarah.“  
Beinahe hätte ich da wieder angefangen zu weinen, einfach weil er so traurig klang und ich mich schuldig fühlte. Doch plötzlich lächelte er und drückte meine Hände.  
„Was auch immer passiert, ich bin für dich da, Sarah, und ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst. Wenn du das nur kannst, wenn wir uns küssen, dann werde ich dich küssen. Und wenn du glücklicher bist, wenn wir zusammen sind, dann werden wir zusammen sein. Ich werde dich sogar heiraten und ich werde nie aussprechen, dass es eine Lüge ist, wenn du dann nur glücklich bist. Aber du musst mir auch etwas versprechen: Wenn der Tag kommt, dann musst du für dein Glück kämpfen. Versprich mir das, Sarah!“  
Eindringlich sah er mich an und drückte immer noch meine Hände. Ich konnte nur matt nicken, wusste gar nicht, was er genau meinte. Doch eines hatte ich begriffen: Ihm war es egal, ob ich ihn wirklich lieben würde. Ihm war nur wichtig, dass es mir gut ging. Das war seine einzige Forderung an mich.  
So viel geweint wie an diesem Tag hatte ich in all der Zeit, die ich schon im Camp war, nicht. Aber diesmal waren es keine Tränen der Verzweiflung, sondern der Rührung und des Dankes. Intuitiv wusste ich, dass Peter mir das Leben gerettet hatte.

Von da an waren wir offiziell ein Paar und je besser ich Peter kennen lernte, desto größer wurde meine Hoffnung, mit ihm irgendwann Maggie vergessen zu können. Womöglich war das alles ja doch keine Lüge, vielleicht konnte ich Peter wirklich so lieben, wie ich als Frau den Mann an meiner Seite lieben sollte. Wir sprachen jedoch nie darüber und küssten uns auch nicht mehr.  
Bis zu dem Tag, als ich Peter vor der Morgenandacht im leisen Gespräch mit einem anderen Jungen sah. Was die beiden sagten, konnte ich nicht verstehen, aber an ihren Gesten war zu erkennen, dass sie offenbar recht vertraut miteinander waren. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte aus dem Nichts ein Betreuer auf und die beiden gingen wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin schnell auseinander. Während des gesamten Gottesdienstes beobachtete ich Peter und den anderen Jungen scharf, doch beide taten so, als gäbe es den anderen überhaupt nicht.  
Nach dem Frühstück mussten die Jungs in den Wald zum Holzhacken, während wir Mädchen Handarbeiten hatten. Weil ich mich von Anfang an so sehr in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte, war mein Kleid jedoch schon fast fertig, und ich vertrieb mir die Zeit nur noch damit, feine Blumenmuster auf die Ärmel zu sticken. Da nahm mich eine Betreuerin zur Seite.  
„Sarah, du bist hier doch schon so gut wie fertig. Würdest du Tee kochen und ihn nach oben bringen? Seit heute früh sind zwei von den Jungs erkältet. Mrs. Fletcher wird dich begleiten.“  
Ich nickte und ging in die Küche, um heißen Kamillentee aufzusetzen. Mrs. Fletcher kam wenige Minuten später und gemeinsam gingen wir in den zweiten Stock, wo die kleinen Einzelzimmer untergebracht waren, in denen wir schliefen. Mrs. Fletcher nahm einen Becher Tee von meinem Tablett, deutete auf eine Tür und ging selbst noch einige Türen weiter. Ohne zu klopfen trat ich ein – und erstarrte.  
Im Bett lag Peter. Doch er sah nicht krank aus, und er war auch nicht allein: Halb neben, halb auf ihm lag der Junge, mit dem Peter heute morgen geflüstert hatte. Zwar waren beide vollständig angezogen, aber die Situation war trotzdem eindeutig.  
Als sie das Klappern des Geschirrs hören, drehten sich beide erschrocken zur Tür. Einen Augenblick regte sich keiner von uns, dann sprang der fremde Junge mit hochrotem Kopf auf und zog sich sein Hemd zurecht. Peter hingegen war leichenblass geworden und deutete auf die offene Tür. „Bist du allein?“, fragte er krächzend.  
Blanke Angst stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben und kroch langsam auch zu mir herüber. Obwohl sie dumpf und nicht konkret zu fassen blieb, war sie doch stärker als mein Schreck und der Ekel vor dem, was ich soeben gesehen hatte. Hastig stellte ich das Tablett ab und schloss die Tür hinter mir, traute mich nicht, vorher einen Blick in den Flur zu werfen.  
„Mrs. Fletcher ist hier oben!“, zischte ich und sah mich hektisch in dem Raum um. Doch außer dem Bett gab es hier absolut nichts, wo man sich hätte verstecken können: Der Kleiderschrank war winzig, das Nachttischchen erst recht und selbst das Fenster war vergittert.  
„Scheiße! Und was jetzt?“, fragte der fremde Junge ebenso panisch. Seine Stimme überschlug sich und musste auf jeden Fall bis in den Gang zu hören sein.  
Geistesgegenwärtig packte Peter ihn und zog ihn am Handgelenk zu Boden. „Unters Bett, schnell!“  
Wie gelähmt beobachtete ich, wie Peter die Beine seines Geliebten unters Bett schob, während bereits Schritte auf dem Flur zu hören waren.  
„Peter“, flüsterte ich, „was machen wir denn jetzt?“  
Er sah auf und unsere Blicke begegneten sich. Eine unausgesprochene Bitte hing zwischen uns in der Luft, von solcher Verzweiflung und Intensität, dass mir schwindlig wurde. Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich auf Peters Bett und in seinen Armen wieder, und als sich unsere Lippen zum zweiten Mal berührten, hörte ich hinter uns die Tür auffliegen.  
„Sarah, ist Peter in seinem... Jessas!“  
Mrs. Fletcher stand wie vom Donner gerührt und sah mit hochroten Kopf von mir zu Peter und wieder zu mir. „Sarah! Kannst du mir das hier mal erklären?“  
Nervös wischte ich mir meine Hände am Kleid ab und stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf. „Ich... Das... Also...“, stammelte ich und sah hilfssuchend zu Peter.  
„Wir sind ein Paar“, platze dieser heraus. „Schon seit fast zwei Monaten.“  
Mrs. Fletchers Blick wurde noch schärfer. „Stimmt das?“  
„Na ja, also...“ Ich holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, sah Peters flehendes Gesicht wieder vor mir, dachte an unseren ersten Kuss und wie er mir Mut gemacht hatte. Ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, egal, was er getan hatte. „Ja, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt“, sagte ich so fest ich es konnte.  
„Verliebt?!“, echote sie. Die Szene schien völlig über ihre Vorstellungskraft zu gehen.  
„Ja“, bestätigte ich, aus ihrem Zögern Sicherheit gewinnend. „Wir wollten uns erst sicher sein, bevor wir jemandem davon erzählen. Es ist alles noch so neu und verwirrend.“  
„Die ganzen unbekannten Gefühle...“, ergänzte Peter.  
Dann schwiegen wir beide mit klopfenden Herzen. Würde sie uns glauben?  
„Euch ist aber schon bewusst, dass ... Sexualität auch zwischen Mann und Frau gewissen... Regeln zu folgen hat? Ich werde diesen... Vorfall umgehend der Campleitung melden. Aber zuerst“, ihre Augen verengten sich. „Habt ihr Tom gesehen?“  
„Er ist doch krank. War er nicht in seinem Zimmer?“, fragte Peter. Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich.  
„Nein“, antwortete sie langsam, „das war er eben nicht. Schon seltsam, oder?“  
„Vielleicht war er auf Toilette?“, schlug Peter vor.  
„Ja, vielleicht.“ Noch einmal musterte sie uns misstrauisch, dann drehte sie sich um und ging. „Wir werden ja sehen. Sarah, ich erwarte dich in zehn Minuten im Garten zur Strafarbeit!“  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel atmeten wir alle drei auf. Peters Besuch kam zögernd unter dem Bett vorgekrabbelt. „Danke“, murmelte er.  
Peter machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Sieh zu, dass du ungesehen in dein Zimmer kommst, während die Fletcher auf der Toilette nach dir sucht. Und denk daran: Du weißt noch nichts von Sarah und mir.“  
„Ich wünschte, es wäre so“, sagte er und huschte hinaus.  
„Scheiße“, murmelte Peter nur. „Scheiße.“  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, auf was er es bezog, aber insgesamt gab dieses Wort meinen Gemütszustand recht passend wieder. Scheiße!

Wieder einmal war ich froh, mich bis zur Erschöpfung in Arbeit stürzen zu dürfen. So sehr ich hoffte, es wäre Eifersucht, die sich in mein Innerstes fraß, so sicher war ich mir, dass es alles andere war, nur das nicht. Ich war unbeschreiblich wütend und enttäuscht, dass Peter mich hintergangen hatte. Ich fühlte mich verraten, weil er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte, mit mir gemeinsam die Illusion einer gelingenden Liebesbeziehung aufrechtzuerhalten. Ich fühlte mich ausgenutzt, weil ich seinetwegen ein schweres Vergehen gegen die göttliche Ordnung verheimlicht hatte. Und ich empfand einen merkwürdig faszinierenden Ekel, wenn ich an Toms Hand unter Peters Oberteil dachte und daran, wie sie sich gehalten und geküsst hatten.  
Vorsichtshalber ging ich Peter aus dem Weg, sooft er meine Nähe suchte. Trotzdem passte er mich eines Morgens nach der Andacht ab und zog mich heimlich in eine Kammer des Beichtstuhls.  
„Sarah, wir müssen reden!“, flüsterte er. „Bitte!“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu reden gäbe“, antwortete ich wütend.  
„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich hätte dich da nicht mit hineinziehen dürfen. Aber von uns erfährt niemand, dass du es weißt, das verspreche ich dir.“  
„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner“, presste ich hervor. „Was ist mit deinem anderen Versprechen?“  
„Dazu stehe ich“, versicherte er und legte seine Hände sanft um meine geballten Fäuste. „Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, niemals.“  
„Und Tom?“  
Peter schwieg. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ich spürte, dass er nervös war.  
„Du willst weiterhin mit ihm...?“, fragte ich ungläubig.  
Ein hilfloses Schluchzen erklang, dann rannte Peter aus dem Beichtstuhl.

Ich beschloss, ihn lieber nicht mehr auf Tom anzusprechen, beobachtete die beiden aber in den nächsten Tagen. Dabei entgingen mir nicht die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, mal mahnend, mal entschuldigend, aber meistens voller Sehnsucht und Glück. So würde Peter mich nie ansehen, wurde mir klar, und ich ihn auch nicht. Solche Blicke hatte ich nur einem einzigen Menschen geschenkt und der war jetzt hunderte Meilen von mir entfernt.  
Bald stellte sich heraus, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die ein wachsames Auge auf Peter und seinen Geliebten hatte. Am Wochenende wurden Peter und ich von Mrs. Fletcher zur Campleitung bestellt – und dort wartete bereits Tom auf uns. Wir nahmen alle in dem düsteren Büro Platz und mussten wiederholen, was wir Mrs. Fletcher die Woche zuvor bereits erzählt hatten. Peters und meine Anwesenheit machte vor allem Tom schwer zu schaffen und er wirkte schrecklich eingeschüchtert und unsicher.  
Dann berichtete Mrs. Fletcher, wie sie dem angeblich kranken Tom einen Tee ans Bett hatte bringen wollen und ihn nicht auf seinem Zimmer angetroffen hatte. Daraufhin war sie zu Peters Raum zurückgekehrt, von wo sie Toms Stimme gehört zu haben glaubte. Nach unserer abenteuerlichen Geschichte habe sie sich dann auf dem Gang versteckt und Tom aus Peters Zimmer schleichen sehen. Seitdem hätten die beiden Jungs sich mehrfach heimlich getroffen. Ob ich von den sexuellen Perversionen meines Freundes gewusst hätte, wollte sie anschließend wissen.  
Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf mir. Ich spürte die vielen Erwartungen, Hoffnungen und Ängste auf mich einprasseln, sah Mrs. Fletchers berechnendes Grinsen, Toms Angst und Peters Entsetzen, und dann nichts mehr. Es war, als hätte man mir den Stuhl weggezogen, die Wände wankten, ich sackte weg und dann war da nur noch Schwärze.  
Als ich zu mir kam, war ich im Krankenzimmer und Mrs. Fletcher war bei mir. Sobald sie mein Erwachen bemerkt hatte, setzte sie sich zu mir ans Bett und nahm meine Hand.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sarah. Hätte ich geahnt, wie nahe dir das geht, hätte ich dir das natürlich erspart. Aber ich dachte wirklich, du hättest die beiden Sünder in ihrem schrecklichen Tun gedeckt. Zum Glück weiß ich jetzt, dass es nicht stimmt.“  
Verwirrt nickte ich.  
„Was Peter und Tom betrifft, so kann ich dir versichern, dass sie ihre Strafe erhalten werden. Tom ist übrigens schon nicht mehr hier, wir schicken ihn in ein anderes Camp. Vielleicht gelingt es dir ja, Peter zur Vernunft zu bringen.“  
Wieder nickte ich überfordert. Offenbar glaubte man, ich wäre wirklich in Peter verliebt und nun von ihm betrogen worden. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht. Es fühlte sich schrecklich falsch an.

Zwei Tage lang bekam ich Peter nicht zu Gesicht. Dann tauchte er plötzlich wieder beim Abendbrot auf und ich erschrak heftig. Um seine Augen lagen tiefe Ringe, seine Haut war blass und von dunklen Schrammen übersäht. Regungslos saß er an seinem Platz, rührte seinen Teller nicht an und sah kein einziges Mal auf. Als ich ihn nach dem Essen abpassen wollte, wich er mir aus und stieß mich zurück, als ich ihm trotzdem folgte.  
Verstört blieb ich zurück und fand die ganze Nacht über keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder erinnerte ich mich an die glücklichen Blicke, die Peter heimlich mit Tom ausgetauscht hatte, und für die er nun einen solchen Preis zahlen musste. Das Bedürfnis, Peter zu helfen und ihn zu trösten, war übermächtig, obwohl ich mir immer wieder sagte, dass er Strafe verdient hatte für das, was er getan hatte. Wie die beiden eng umschlungen auf Peters Bett gelegen hatten, einander so nahe und so vertraut, das war einfach falsch. Dafür konnte es keine Entschuldigung geben, das stand schon in der Bibel. Nicht umsonst waren Sodom und Gomorrha[*] dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. Und doch kribbelte es in meinem Bauch, wenn ich an jene Szene dachte. Körper an Körper, den Duft des anderen atmend, fremde Hände auf nackter Haut... Doch in meinen Phantasien waren es längst nicht mehr Peter und Tom, sondern Maggie und ich, die dieses Glück miteinander teilten, Verachtung und Strafe in Kauf nehmend.

Zu einer Aussprache zwischen Peter und mir kam es erst auf Drängen von Mrs. Fletcher hin, die offenbar erstmals eine Chance sah, dass ich tatsächlich geheilt werden könnte. Sie ordnete an, dass wir so lange in der Kapelle bleiben sollten, bis wir mit uns und mit Gott ins Reine gekommen wären. Vorsorglich stellte ich mich auf einen langen und nervenaufreibenden Abend ein.  
Nach wie vor wich Peter mir aus, ging durch den Mittelgang zur Marienfigur und als ich ihm folgte, an der Seite zurück Richtung Eingang. Seufzend ließ ich mich in der ersten Bank nieder und starrte auf das große Metallkreuz hinter dem Altar.  
„So oft habe ich dich gefragt, warum du mich so hart prüfst“, sagte ich leise. „So oft habe ich dich gebeten, mir ein Licht zu schicken und diese schreckliche Last von mir zu nehmen. So oft habe ich um Vergebung gebeten für all die Schuld, die ich auf mich geladen habe. Heute fehlen mir die Worte, um ein passendes Gebet zu formulieren. Verzeih.“  
Und dann betete ich das Vaterunser:  
„Vater unser im Himmel,  
geheiligt werde dein Name.  
Dein Reich komme.  
Dein Wille geschehe,  
wie im Himmel so auf Erden.  
Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute.  
Und vergib uns unsere Schuld,  
wie auch wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern.  
Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung,  
sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen.  
Denn dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit.  
Amen.“  
Dreimal sprach ich das Gebet, das eine solche Nähe zu dem Gott suggerierte, der mir seit Monaten keine Antworten mehr gab. Dann schlichen sich erste Tränen in meine Augen. Trotzdem begann ich mit erstickter Stimme ein viertes Mal:  
„Vater unser im Himmel,  
geheiligt werde dein Name.  
Dein Reich komme.“  
Plötzlich war Peter neben mir, legte einen Arm um mich und fuhr fort: „Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel so auf Erden.“ Er hob mein Gesicht an. „Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, was das heißt?“  
Verständnislos schüttelte ich den Kopf, klammerte mich aber an ihn, damit er auf keinen Fall wieder weggehen konnte.  
„Dein Wille geschehe“, wiederholte Peter und wischte mir mit dem Daumen eine feuchte Spur von der Wange. „Nicht der von unseren Eltern, Mrs. Fletcher oder einem bibelauslegenden Priester. Nicht einmal unser eigener. Was, wenn wir die ganze Zeit über falsch lagen? Was, wenn Gott gar nicht möchte, dass wir anders sind? Was, wenn er uns genau so haben möchte, wie er uns geschaffen hat: Mich schwul und dich...“  
Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Dann wäre der lange, harte Kampf völlig umsonst gewesen.  
„Sarah, bitte!“ appellierte Peter. „Wir haben es monatelang versucht. Allein, was ich in den letzten Tagen erleben musste, reicht aus, um dieses ganze Camp als unvereinbar mit der Botschaft Jesu zu entlarven. Der Gott, an den ich glaube, möchte, dass die Menschen glücklich und in Freiheit leben. An was für einen Gott glaubst du?“  
„Was hast du vor?“, erkundigte ich mich leise, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. Ich hätte in jenem Augenblick keine Antwort für ihn gehabt.  
„Gehen“, antwortete er schlicht. „Meinen eigenen Weg zur Erlösung suchen.“  
„Und deine Eltern?“, würgte ich hervor. „Was werden sie sagen?“  
Tiefe Traurigkeit legte sich um seine Züge. „Wenn ich schwul bin, dann haben sie keinen Sohn mehr. Aber wenn ich nicht schwul sein darf, dann haben sie einen unglücklichen Sohn. Was sind das für Eltern, die das Unglück ihres Sohnes billigend in Kauf nehmen, solange er nur so ist, wie sie es wollen?“  
„Du wendest dich gegen deine Eltern?“, fragte ich erschrocken.  
„Nein“, antwortete er bestimmt. „Sie wenden sich gegen mich.“  
„Du verlässt sie?“ Seine Ruhe machte mir Angst, mehr noch als seine Worte.  
„Meine Eltern haben mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich bei ihnen nur willkommen bin, wenn ich bereit bin, eine Frau zu heiraten. Das bin ich nicht und das werde ich wohl auch nie sein. Also werde ich gehen.“  
Heftig riss ich mich von Peter los und sprang auf. „Du hast mir versprochen, bei mir zu bleiben!“, rief ich. „Du kannst mich jetzt nicht verlassen! Was soll ich denn ohne dich anfangen hier? Du bist der einzige, der... der mich versteht. Ich meine, der mich wirklich [i]versteht[/i]!“  
„Sarah“, sagte er weich. „Sarah, du hast mir auch etwas versprochen, erinnerst du dich? Du hast versprochen, um dein Glück zu kämpfen. Bitte fang an, dich selbst auch zu verstehen und auf dich selbst zu hören. Du kannst nicht in alle Ewigkeit die Erwartungen deiner Eltern befolgen.“  
„Es waren nicht nur ihre Erwartungen“, stellte ich klar. „Es waren auch meine.“  
„Die deinigen kannst du ändern, Sarah. Was ist mit deinen Wünschen? Deinen Gefühlen? Sollen die auf ewig hintenanstehen?“  
Ich zögerte, fühlte mich hin- und hergerissen.  
„Was ist mir ihr, die du nicht vergessen kannst?“, wollte Peter wissen. „Wie heißt sie?“  
„Maggie“, wisperte ich tonlos und sah sie plötzlich wieder vor mir, mit ihren warmen, braunen Augen, die mein Herz so zum Hüpfen brachten.  
„Glaubst du, dass sie auf dich wartet?“  
„Nein.“ Ich schluckte. „Doch, vielleicht. Keine Ahnung.“  
„Möchtest du sie wiedersehen?“  
Ich schluckte erneut. „Ja“, wisperte ich dann. „Ja, unbedingt.“  
„Dann lass uns weggehen von hier, Sarah. Es kann nur besser werden. Wir haben eine einmalige Chance, dich als geheilte Tochter zu deinen Eltern zu bringen. Dann kannst du noch einmal mit ihnen reden, wenn du das möchtest.“  
Und so schmiedeten wir den Plan für die große Prüfung.  
Offiziell trennten Peter und ich uns, weil ich Peter seinen Verrat nicht verzeihen konnte und zurück zu meinen Eltern und zu Daniel wollte. Peter hingegen ließ seinen Eltern mitteilen, er werde ab sofort offen schwul leben, woraufhin sie ihn wie erwartet aus dem Familienstammbaum strichen. Als ich von Mrs. Fletcher nach Arkansas begleitet wurde, war Peter schon drei Tage in Freiheit.

***

„Du liebst diesen Peter also nicht?“, hakte Daniel schon zum zweiten Male nach.  
„Die Frage ist doch vielmehr, ob du mich liebst“, sagte ich. „Die Frage ist, ob ihr alle mich liebt.“ Ich sah in die Runde. „Jonathans Antwort kenne ich.“  
Er verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel.  
„Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Natürlich lieben wir dich, Kind“, versicherte meine Mutter besorgt.  
„Auch wenn ich eine Frau liebe, und nicht Daniel?“  
Am Tisch herrschte augenblicklich bestürztes Schweigen.  
Dann schrie meine Mutter auf, stürzte sich mir entgegen und hieb mit den Fäusten gegen meinen Oberkörper. „Nein“, schluchzte sie, „nein! Du hast doch gesagt, du hast zurück zum rechten Pfad gefunden. Du hast gesagt, du bist geheilt!“  
Mühsam fing ich ihre Handgelenke ab und hielt sie fest. „Geheilt von dem Bedürfnis, ständig nur fremde Erwartungen zu erfüllen und nach euren Vorstellungen zu leben“, sagte ich und musste lächeln, als ich an mein letztes Gespräch mit Peter dachte.  
„Heißt das, du ziehst mir eine Frau vor?“, fragte Daniel fassungslos und schob meine entsetzte Mutter zur Seite.  
„Das heißt“, erklärte ich und mein Herz schlug plötzlich ganz schnell, „dass ich Maggie liebe und nicht dich. Tut mir leid, Daniel. Du bist ein toller Mensch, aber für mich wirst du nie mehr sein als ein guter Freund. – Das heißt, falls du das jetzt noch möchtest.“  
Die Antwort blieb Daniel mir schuldig, als er sich ohne ein Wort abwandte und ging. Aber auch das war eine Art von Antwort.  
Weniger zurückhaltend war mein Vater. „Raus!“ donnerte er in einer Lautstärke, die vermuten ließ, dass er sich bisher nur zurückgehalten hatte, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. „Sofort! Und wage es ja nie wieder, einen Fuß in dieses Haus zu setzen!“  
Die Probe war endgültig entschieden, Peter hatte Recht behalten.  
Kräftige Hände packten mich an den Haaren und schleifte mich in den Flur. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich noch, wie Jonathan seiner Mutter einen Arm um die Schultern legte, dann wurde ich rücksichtslos die Treppe hinunter gestoßen. Der Aufprall war hart, aber ich empfand kaum Schmerzen, als ich wieder auf die Beine gerissen und zur Haustür gezerrt wurde.  
Draußen im Wagen würden sie warten: Peter, der so viel mehr für mich war als ein Freund, und, wenn ich Glück hatte, auch Maggie, die alles andere war als eine Buhle des Satan.  
Ich taumelte auf die Straße. Mein Exodus[*] hatte begonnen.

**Author's Note:**

> Worterklärungen:
> 
> Little Rock: Hauptstadt des US-Bundesstaats Arkansas.
> 
> „Buhle“ = „Geliebte“. Im Mittelalter klagte man homosexuelle Frauen u.a. der Buhlerei mit dem Satan an. In manchen konservativen Kreisen hat sich diese Anschauung bis heute gehalten, weshalb ich diesen alten Begriff hier verwendet habe. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bibelstellen, auf die angespielt wurde:
> 
> Gleichnis vom verlorenen Sohn (Lk 15,11-32):  
> Ein wohlhabender Mann hat zwei Söhne. Der jüngere lässt sich seinen Erbteil vorzeitig auszahlen und verprasst ihn für ein Luxusleben im Ausland. Schließlich muss er sich als Schweinehirt verdingen und hat nicht einmal die Futterschoten zu essen. Da bereut er sein Verhalten, kehrt zum Vater zurück und bittet um Vergebung. Er möchte fortan als Tagelöhner für ihn arbeiten. Der Vater jedoch ist so froh über die Rückkehr des Sohnes, dass er ihn reich einkleidet und ein großes Fest für ihn veranstaltet. Der ältere Bruder kann das nicht nachvollziehen und fühlt sich ungerecht behandelt. Doch der Vater antwortet ihm: „Du bist immer bei mir gewesen, was mein ist, ist dein. Freue dich über die Rückkehr deines Bruders, der tot war und wieder lebendig geworden ist.“
> 
> Sündenfall (Gen 3):  
> Adam und Eva missachten die Gebote Gottes und essen vom Baum der Erkenntnis. Daraufhin werden sie aus dem Paradies verstoßen und alle ihre Nachkommen fallen der Erbsünde anheim.
> 
> Sodom und Gomorrha (Gen 18 und 19):  
> Geschichte im Alten Testament, nach der die beiden Städte Sodom und Gomorrha von Gott vernichtet wurden, weil ihre Einwohner der Sünde anheim gefallen waren. Diese Sünde wird von verschiedenen Strömungen unterschiedlich interpretiert: Neben Fremdenfeindlichkeit sind Wollust und „widernatürliche“ Sexualpraktiken (Sodomie) eine verbreitete Lesart.
> 
> Exodus (2. Buch Mose):  
> Mose soll in Gottes Auftrag die Israeliten aus der Sklaverei in Ägypten führen. In der jüdischen Tradition steht dabei die geistige Befreiung und das Erkennen des einen wahren Gottes im Vordergrund. Die Exodus-Erzählung wurde im Laufe der Geschichte immer wieder von verschiedenste Freiheitsbewegungen als Vergleich für ihre Unterdrückung und Befreiung herangezogen, sowohl politisch als auch religiös. Auch homosexuelle Theologen ziehen zuweilen Parallelen zwischen der Exodus-Erzählung und der Coming-out-Erfahrung, in der viele Schwule und Lesben mit der trügerischen Sicherheit der heteronormativen Welt brechen und sich auf die Suche nach neuen Wahrheiten machen.


End file.
